


Intruder

by regisScorpio



Series: FeminaBestiastuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Double Dick, Double Penetration, F/F, Goo Girl, Googirl, Monster Girl, Monster Girls, Ooze, Rape, Rough Sex, Rough anal, Slime, Slime Girl, Slimegirl, goo, non-con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regisScorpio/pseuds/regisScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slimegirl Feferi lives alone in her abandoned mansion out in the woods. However one day she finds in her room an unknowing intruder sleeping on her bed. She quickly makes quick sport of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> Contains Rape, Non-con, and Slime/Goo Girl

Feferi sighed as she sloshed through the hall, her lower body staying formless for easier travel. She had been living out here in this abandoned mansion in the woods for such a long time. Just because she was a slimegirl, no one in the villages or towns would let her be around, calling her a "monster".

And so she had stayed here, alone. Over the years she had grown very territorial of the place. Once or twice she had beaten an intruder half to death for trying to come inside. She hadn't had any problems or visitors since.

Soon, Feferi reached her room, the pink slime girl swinging the door open. She didn't notice the woman sleeping on her bed until she was all the way inside. When she did, however, she oozed closer, examining her carefully.

She had grey skin, and candy-corn colored horns, shaped like those of a ram. Her lips were painted a bright ruby, and she was gifted with average size breasts and a rather large posterior. She was wearing what appeared to be rags of a black shirt and a similarly torn and old skirt.

Feferi prepared to pounce, intending to attack and scare the girl away. She stopped, however, as she thought of something. Why not punish this intruder another way? Instead of beating her body, why not use it?

Grinning now, Feferi reared up and started to mold around the crotch portion of her blobby lower body. She soon formed part of her body into an effective dick, causing her to shiver as she touched it.

And then she was upon the girl, tearing away at her clothes. This caused her to wake up, and as soon as she saw the slimegirl with dick at the ready, she screamed. However, Feferi just pressed a gooey hand against her mouth, quieting her as she forced the girl's legs open.

Soon she was rubbing her slime bulge up and down over the poor girl's crotch, pressing against her lips. Her unoccupied hand then started to stretch, wrapping around one of the girl's boobs. She squeezed, causing the maroon blood to yelp in surprise behind Feferi's hand.

Squeezing and relaxing her grip around the maroon blood's soft breast, Feferi giggled. She leaned over and licked at the intruder's other nipple. She did this for several minutes, moaning herself slightly, before letting go. She needed her hand for something else now.

No longer holding onto the intruder's breast, Feferi's free arm wrapped around her waist, lifting up the intruder. As she pressed the tip of her slime dick against the maroon lips, she noticed the maroon puckered asshole, and grinned devilishly. A moment later, she had grown a second dick, which she was pressing against Aradia's butthole at the same time that the first dick was pressing against her pussy.

Feferi waited no longer and plunged inside. The maroon blooded intruder screamed out as both her ass and her pussy were penetrated at the same time. The fuchsia slime girl however, showed no mercy. Her slimy bulges were repeatedly and roughly rammed in and out of the poor girl.

The intruder had teared up immediately at the treatment, and a few stray tears now slid down her cheeks. Feferi took no notice however, her jaw hanging open in ecstasy as she continued to roughly abuse both of the girl's holes.

After several minutes, Feferi cried out as she orgasmed. However instead of cum, she began filling the maroon blood with pink slime. As her orgasm ended, her slime cocks deformed back into her body, showing no trace that they had been there at all.

Feferi then let go of the abused girl, who immediately began to pant and gasp for breath, both of her holes dripping and oozing Feferi's pink slime.

"Get out within the hour." Feferi giggled, licking her lips as she sloshed back towards her door. "If you're still here, I'll just have to have a little more fun!"

**Author's Note:**

> Got any suggestions for me?  
> Send me a message here or an ask on my tumblr:
> 
> kingofaoda.tumblr.com


End file.
